


¿Hay espacio para mi?

by mermaid_freak



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, samezuka dorks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid_freak/pseuds/mermaid_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- ¿Hay espacio para mi?- preguntó el pelirrojo con ojos cansados.</p><p>Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó sobre la cara de Sousuke, que rápidamente se posó sobre su lado para que su novio pudiera acomodarse en la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Hay espacio para mi?

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera pieza de fanfiction desde hace dos años, espero que os guste. También traduciré este drabble al inglés, así que estará disponible en ambos idiomas.

Siempre le había gustado más la cama de abajo. Era la más fresca en verano y la que tenía el calefactor más cerca en invierno. Hacía unos días que la nieve había cubierto de blanco la ciudad de Iwatobi y nunca se estaba lo suficientemente caliente.

Rin seguía entrenando o en alguna reunión, era el capitán y siempre tenía cosas que hacer. Sousuke aprovechaba esos momentos para tumbarse en su cama, aunque solo fuera para relajarse y escuchar música. La cama del pelirrojo siempre le había parecido más cómoda por alguna injusta razón.

Cada vez hacía más frío en la habitación, las pies se le estaban empezando a helar. Estiró el brazo para comprobar que la calefacción seguía encendida. Sin embargo, sintió el aparato frío y por mucho que subiera el regulador no parecía que reaccionara.

“Genial” pensó. El chico se echó la manta por encima y se metió completamente en la cama, completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza, el olor de Rin envolviendolo cálidamente. La lista de reproducción era relajante, tranquila, y se dejó llevar hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Después de no mucho rato, tan solo cuatro canciones para Sousuke, la puerta se abrió. Entró Rin, que venía cubierto bajo un abrigo negro y una bufanda que le tapaba la cara hasta la nariz.

\- Qué frío hace… - dijo mientras se quitaba capas de encima y dejaba la bolsa en el suelo- ¡Enciende el calefactor!

No vio ningún movimiento por la habitación, y después de chasquear la lengua con fastidio fue él mismo. No fueron palabras dulces las que salieron de su boca al ver que el aparato no funcionaba. Entonces, al estar más cerca de las literas se fijó en el bulto que ocupaba su cama, tan solo dejando ver un par de mechones morenos escapando de las sábanas. 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- preguntó aún arrodillado frente al calefactor estropeado. Sousuke no contestó, y Rin se acercó de rodillas para levantar la sábana. Su novio tenía los ojos cerrados y arrugó la nariz al sentir el aire frío de la habitación otra vez en su cara. Pestañeó los ojos varias veces, sin abrirlos completamente, medio adormecido todavía.

Al verlo así Rin no puedo evitarlo, su mirada se enterneció y le quitó despacio uno de los auriculares para que pudiera oírle. 

\- ¿Hay espacio para mi? - dijo con media sonrisa, no de esas provocadoras, estaba cansado y eso también se notaba en sus ojos y su voz. Le apetecía tumbarse con él bajo esas sábanas y no levantarse nunca.

Nada más verlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó sobre la cara de Sousuke, que rápidamente se posó sobre su lado, con la espalda casi en la pared, para que su novio pudiera acomodarse en la cama. Se quitó el otro auricular y posó su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, para poder ver mejor a Rin. Este tenía las mejillas rojas del frío y seguía tiritando ligeramente. 

Sousuke lo atrajo hacia él por la cintura, entrelazando sus piernas y sintiendo su aliento cálido sobre el pecho. Mirándolo con ternura, acariciaba el pelo de Rin mientras este iba entrando en calor. Aún se sorprendía de la suavidad de su pelo, y aunque nunca lo admitía en voz alta, sabía la atención que el pelirrojo le prestaba a su pelo; ninguno de los cuatro botes de mascarilla que había en el baño eran suyos. Se preguntó si olería también a las frutas tropicales que decoraban aquellos productos, así que bajó su cabeza para besar su frente suavemente. Un aroma a coco le endulzó la nariz.

Siguió besándolo por todo el rostro, por la sien, sobre sus ojos cerrados, la nariz, las mejillas, y finalmente sobre los labios. Rin tenía unos labios finos y con el frío se le habían agrietado un poco, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que sus besos seguían siendo increíbles. La verdad es que al principio de su relación Sousuke no tenía mucha experiencia en el amor ni en relaciones, y nunca disfrutaba momentos como ese por no dejarse llevar. Meses de prácticas, por así llamarlas, cada tarde le habían hecho mejorar considerablemente y aprender a relajarse. Aunque a Rin le gustaba recordarle de vez en cuando el saco de nervios en el que solía convertirse cada vez que se acercaba a él.

Estaba con la mente en las nubes hasta que un repentino frío en la barriga le hizo tensar el cuerpo; las heladas manos de Rin estaban posadas sobre sus abdominales, empezando a subir hacia arriba y luego por la espalda. No era una sensación muy agradable y el pelirrojo se reía de la cara del mayor y de sus movimientos inútiles para deshacerse él mientras seguía recorriendo sus manos bajo la camiseta.

\- ¡Rin!  
\- Necesitaba calentar las manos, y tu siempre estás caliente. - se justificó antes de darle un beso aguantándose la risa. 

Sousuke sabía que lo hacía para ver que reacción sacaba de él, pero hoy no le apetecía fingir estar molesto, y simplemente siguió besándolo. Estuvieron un rato más compartiendo besos despreocupados bajo las mismas sábanas. Besos sin prisa, adormecidos; y aunque superficiales, a ambos les encantaban esos momentos dulces que a veces compartían.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya separados y mirándose a los ojos, Rin rompió el silencio.

\- Tengo en mi bolsa un par de bolsas de palomitas y la primera película de Jurassic Park en mi bolsa, ¿qué te parece? - lanzó la sugerencia mientras acariciaba las patillas del chico a su lado, rozando ligeramente la oreja, sabiendo que ese toque era capaz de causarle escalofríos.

No la había cogido prestada de Nagisa al azar. Rin sabía que era una de sus películas favoritas, aunque a él el tema de los dinosaurios no le había acabado de gustar nunca. Había sido una semana agotadora, y le apetecía pasar una noche tranquila juntos.

\- Hoy ya tengo planes.- contestó Sousuke con apartando la mirada y con una fingida cara de desinterés.  
\- ¡No seas así!

Sousuke empezó a reír y Rin aprovechó para tumbarlo y ponerse encima suyo, con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura para que no pudiera escapar.

\- Sabes que siempre acabamos haciendo lo que yo quiero.- soltó Rin con una sonrisa burlona.

Era verdad, porque Sousuke solo quería verlo feliz, pero al igual que a Rin le gustaba molestarle, a él le gustaba ponerle las cosas difíciles. Y si podía sacar algo de ello, mejor.

\- Quizá puedes hacer algo para convencerme.  
\- Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Rin bajó su rostro hasta estar a centímetros del de Sousuke. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener el frío ya, a pesar de que el aparato seguía sin funcionar. Sus narices se rozaban y sus corazones latían con anticipación.

Sousuke acababa de posar sus manos sobre el trasero del pelirrojo cuando la puerta se abrió sin aviso previo, dejando ver a dos chicos menores que ellos. Expertos en llegar en los momentos más inoportunos.

\- ¡Rin-senpai! Vamos a echar unas partidas en el centro y Nitori…- el hermano del antiguo capitán se paró en el marco de la puerta, sin entrar en la habitación, observando la escena en la que había interrumpido a sus compañeros - Vaya, vaya. Parece que por aquí ya se lo están pasando bien. Hoy nos tocará apañarnos solos, Nitori.

Rin se apartó de Sousuke y se sentó en la cama. Su relación no era ningún secreto pero tampoco eran ningunos exhibicionistas. Seguía siendo el capitán al fin y al cabo. 

Nitori, que estaba justo detrás suyo, no sabía dónde meterse.  
\- ¡Rin-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai! ¡Lo-lo siento!

Casi tropieza con su compañero al retirarse de la puerta, probablemente iría a esconderse algún agujero profundo donde nunca lo encontrarían. Sin embargo, Momotarou seguía allí parado.

\- ¿Tú qué estás mirando?- dijo Sousuke con una cara que haría temblar al mismísimo diablo. 

\- ¡¿Eh!? - el chico temía por su vida y era cuestión de segundos que - ¡Nitori-senpai, espera!

Momotarou cerró la puerta de un golpe y salió corriendo detrás de Nitori. El chico pisaba tan fuerte que oían los sus pasos hasta el final del pasillo. 

\- Deberías empezar a cerrar la puerta con llave.- dijo el moreno aún mirando la puerta recién cerrada.  
\- Serán idiotas…

Sousuke no quería dejar enfriar el momento; se sentó y agarró a Rin de la cintura para volver a colocarlo encima de él. La camiseta que llevaba el pelirrojo le permitía un acceso fácil a su cuello que aprovechó sin dudarlo. 

\- Si no me equivoco estabas intentando convencerme de algo, ¿recuerdas?


End file.
